La guerre est finie
by Lyrianna
Summary: Que peut bien faire un soldat lorsque la guerre est finie...Heero apprend quelque chose qui va bouleversé sa vie.


La guerre est finit, le temps de la paix est venu. C'est aussi le moment de la séparation des cinq jeunes garçons qui se sont côtoyés pendant plus d'un an dans le seul but de libérer les colonies et d'établir une paix durable.

POV de Heero.

Il est tôt, très tôt et c'est officiel la guerre est finie. Le jour pointe son nez et je m'interroge, que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Je suis le soldat parfait, une machine de guerre efficace sans aucun sentiment. Même si un certain arrive à m'en faire douté ! Je me suis battu pour la paix, mais que vais-je devenir dans ce nouveau monde ? Je n'y serai pas à ma place. Un ronflement sonore me tire de mes sombres pensées. Même en dormant il faut que ce baka de natté fasse du bruit. Il est la seule personne que j'ai un temps soit peu laissé s'approcher de moi, mais je me suis bien gardé de me livré entièrement, J n'approuverait pas et j'ai tout fait pour que personne ne sache ce que je ressentais en sa présence, même Quatre n'a pas sut me percer à jour et pourtant avec son empathie il difficile de lui cacher quelque chose, mais je suis celui que l'on surnomme Monsieur Glaçon, ils ignorent que je le sais, ils ignorent le mal que ça me fait…  
C'est alors que je prend une décision, à l'instant une chose m'apparaît très clairement, le soldat n'a plus lieu d'exister dans ce monde, il doit s'effacer, disparaître…il doit mourir.  
Je suis sûr de moi, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Méthodiquement j'entreprend alors de faire disparaître toute trace de ma présence, puis une fois ma tâche accomplie, je part définitivement en silence comme je sais si bien le faire.

POV de Duo.

C'est le matin, dans la chambre que Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy partagent un réveil sonne.  
J'ouvre un œil et m'empare de la première chose que je trouve, en l'occurrence il s'agit d'une de mes chaussures et fait en sorte de faire taire le réveil. Je me lève et quelque chose me trouble sans que je parvienne à savoir quoi. Je parcours la pièce des yeux. Le lit de Heero est fait comme d'habitude puisqu'il est toujours le premier levé. Mais un truc me dérange, y'a un truc qui cloche et je sens un malaise monté en moi et je déteste ça. C'est alors que je m'aperçoit de ce qui ne va pas, le PC de Heero n'est pas là ! Je sens la panique montée en moi, j'ouvre les placards. Vide. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain, là aussi les affaires de Heero ont disparut. Et là je me rend à l'évidence Heero est partis. Je sens une grande tristesse m'envahir, comme il est entré dans ma vie il en est ressortit, sans rien dire.  
Je retourne toute la maison à la recherche de je ne sais quoi mais il a effacé toute trace de son passage, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé pour nous, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si on ne l'avait jamais connut. Rien. Néant. Pas à un mot d'explication. Cyniquement je pense alors qu'une fois de plus il mérite bien son surnom : Le soldat parfait. Personne en voyant la maison ce matin là n'aurait put deviner qu'hier encore il était cinq et qu'aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus que quatre. Pourquoi ? Cette question me hante, je me laisse tomber à terre, la tête entre mes mains je réfléchis. Pourquoi ? Cette question m'obsède. Rien dans son comportement de laissé penser qu'il les quitterai le lendemain alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas.

POV de Quatre.

La guerre est finie. Enfin ! Je suis soulagé, je sais que c'était pour la bonne cause mais je déteste devoir prendre une vie. Je me console en me disant que sans elle je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré lui et les autres. Trowa. J'ai eut tellement peur de le perdre avec la fin de la guerre qu'hier soir j'ai craqué. Non, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus comme je le fais en rêve. Je l'ai simplement regardé droit dans les yeux et lui ai dit les trois mots que je n'aurais jamais penser réussir à lui dire je t'aime . J'ai senti le rouge me monté aux joues ahurit par l'audace dont je venais de faire preuve et de ce que je venais de lui avouer.  
Je me suis alors mit à regarder fixement le sol sans osé le regarder. C'est alors que j'ai senti sa main sur ma joue, doucement elle m'obligé à croisé son regard puis il m'a sourit, sur le coup j'en suis resté ébahit, il sourit si rarement. Enfin, il m'a embrassé timidement d'abord puis avec passion, j'étais aux anges. Il ne me repoussait pas, je ne le dégoûter pas mieux il partageait mes sentiment !  
Nous avons parler et nous somme avoué nos sentiments l'un à l'autre, à présent je suis certains d'une chose et d'une seule, on ne se quittera plus. Un souris naît sur mes lèvres alors que je sens l'amour de ma vie m'enlacer tendrement. A partir de maintenant nous partagerons nos jours aussi bien que nos nuit.

POV de Trowa.

La guerre est finie. Au début je dois l'avouer cela m'a angoissé au plus haut point. La séparation avec Quatre qui allait survenir me semblait insurmontable. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, je me sens bien. Alors que lui et moi étions dans la chambre que nous partageons lorsque nos regards ce sont croisés, comme d'habitude mon cœur s'est emballé. Puis il m'a dit les mots que je rêvais de l'entendre dire, il m'a dit je t'aime et j'ai bien crut que mon cœur allait explosé de joie ! Je l'ai vu rougir, baisser les yeux puis fixé le sol. C'est alors que tout naturellement ma main s'est posée sur sa joue pour qu'il relève la tête.  
Je l'ai regardé en souriant et je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher je l'ai embrasé sans plus me posé de question. Je devine au changement de sa respiration qu'il s'est réveillé, je l'enlace alors tendrement pour retrouvé les émotions que lui seul fait naître en moi, en cet instant je me promet une chose, je serais toujours là pour lui. Toujours, quoi que la vie nous réserve, parce qu'il est ma vie, ma lumière dans les ténèbres et que sans lui je ne suis plus rien et que ma vie n'a plus de sens. Je l'aime mon petit ange blond.

POV de Wufei.

La guerre est finie, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Les autres m'ont pardonné mon erreur avec Marie-Meiya, mais moi je ne le puis. Que dois tu penser de moi Meiran ? Moi l'intellectuel honorable je suis devenus un guerrier impitoyable pour soulager ma conscience. Je peut me l'avouer à présent si j'ai fait cela c'est parce que je me sentais responsable de ta mort, toi qui fut ma femme et qui mourut pour protéger la colonie. Je me croyais fort, insensible, quel crétin j'étais ! J'avais forgé autour de moi une carapace et pourtant quelqu'un a sut trouver une brèche et s'insinuer dans mon cœur. Que faire ? L'idée de partir sans rien dire m'est insupportable mais supporter un rejet est au dessous de mes forces. Finalement je suis un faible ! J'ai peur ! Peur de sa réaction ! Dois-je lui parler de mes sentiments ? Qu'éprouve-t-elle pour moi ? Par Nataku, que la vie est compliquée, Sally je t'aime mais toi m'aimes-tu ? Oserais-je t'avouer mes sentiments ? Enfin je viens clairement de formulé mon problème. L'incertitude peut rendre fou, je le sais maintenant. Je n'en peut plus, je dois savoir. Je vais le lui dire c'est décider !

Wufei se lève déterminé à faire ce qu'il venait de décider et se rend dans la cuisine ou il trouve Duo affaler par terre qui marmonne des choses incompréhensibles.  
Wufei : Duo qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
Aucune réponse Duo reste prostré et continue sa litanie et Wufei commence à s'inquiéter .  
Wufei : Heero, Quatre, Trowa venez vite, Duo est pas bien on dirait qu'il a pété un câble.  
Des bruits étranges parviennent de la chambre des deux garçons qui finissent par descendre soucieux pour leur ami.  
Quatre : Que se passe-t-il Wufei ?  
Wufei : Sais pas je l'ai trouvé dans cet état ce matin.  
Quatre : Il a dut se disputer une fois plus avec le glaçon de service !  
Trowa : Quatre !  
Quatre : Désolé Trowa, je sais que tu le considère comme ton ami mais regarde dans quel état se met Duo ! Il est totalement perdu.  
Trowa : Avant d'accuser attend de savoir ce qui s'est passer !  
Il s'approche du Duo et le force à le regarder, des larmes coulent librement sur les joues du garçon dont la phrase fétiche est pourtant Boys don't cry ! ( suis pas douer en anglais alors pour tous ceux qui sont dans mon cas traduction approximative : les garçons ne pleurent pas ! ).  
Trowa : Que s'est-il passé Duo ?  
Le garçon ne répond pas continuant de sangloter.  
Quatre : C'est Yuy ? Qu'a-t-il fait Duo ?  
En entendant le nom du jeune homme, Duo pleure encore plus.  
Quatre : J'en étais certains, tout est de sa faute !  
A ses mots Duo réagit enfin et regarde Quatre.  
Wufei : Maxwell, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne répond pas ! Très bien alors je vais voir le principal intéressé et il a plutôt intérêt à me donner une réponse !  
Quatre prend Duo dans ses bras pour le consoler tandis que Wufei monte dans les chambres. Quelques minutes plus tard il redescend l'air ahurit.  
Trowa : Alors ?  
Wufei : Il est parti.  
Quatre : Quoi ?   
Wufei : Il est parti, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais vécut ici, il a tout nettoyé.  
Quatre : Mais comment a-t-il osé faire ça !  
Trowa : Ce que je vais dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire Quatre, mais quelles raisons avait-il de rester ?   
Quatre : Mais nous !  
Trowa : Nous ? Quatre ouvre les yeux enfin ! Tu as tellement peur de ressentir ses émotions que tu l'as toujours fuit comme s'il avait la peste ! Et Duo, toi tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire qu'il n'est pas humain ! Il n'est ni sourd ni aveugle alors pourquoi serait-il rester avec des gens qui semble le mépriser si ouvertement hein !  
Duo cesse de pleurer et tous les trois le regarde éberluer.  
Trowa : Et toi Wufei, toujours en train de fermer ta gueule et lui rabattre les oreilles avec ton putain d'honneur ! Mais quel honneur il avait lui a toujours faire les missions difficiles, plus suicidaires les une que les autres un comme si sa vie n'avait aucune importance ! Vous, vous attendiez à quoi franchement ! Qu'il oublie tout et fasse ami - ami avec vous ! Mais réveillez vous un peu !   
Quatre : Trowa…  
Trowa : Désolé que ça vous fasse mal de vous l'entendre dire mais c'est la vérité !  
Wufei : Il a raison Quatre. Ce n'étais pas intentionnel mais nous l'avons fait. Et durant tout ce temps il s'est tut.  
Quatre : Mais…  
Wufei : Réfléchit Quatre, une mission se passait mal ? C'était la faute de Heero, il l'avait mal préparée mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire à chaque fois. Mission dangereuse, envoyons Heero, il réussira bien à sortir et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien tant pis il sera mort pour la cause qu'il défend. C'est peut être dit trop crûment et difficile à accepter mais c'est ce qu'on a fait.   
Quatre : Que faire alors ? Ou a-il put aller ?  
Trowa : Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Duo : Il faut le retrouver ! On va le retrouver ! On va s'expliquer et puis on recommencera une autre vie tous ensemble, il le faut ce n'est pas possible autrement, on ne peut pas se séparer comme ça !  
Wufei : Il a raison, on doit s'excuser et avoir droit à une seconde chance.  
Quatre : Très bien, ce sera notre dernière mission, nous allons retrouver Heero.  
La détermination brille au fond des regards des quatre garçons qui se relève et prépare leur plan pour retrouver leur équipier.

Je viens de quitter la maison et je dois avouer que je suis désorienter, autant aller voir le professeur J, il doit bien avoir une mission de dernière minute à me confier. Comme je suis sans véhicule j'en emprunte un sans la permission du proprio. et part vers la base ou il s'est établit. En quelques heures j'y suis. J'entre, les couloirs sont déserts, je m'approche de son bureau, frappe puis entre. Je le voit alors pensif qui contemple ses notes.  
Heero : Professeur ?  
J : Heero !Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
Heero : J'ai pris une décision et je voulais vous en faire part.  
J : Laquelle est-ce ?  
Heero : Le soldat parfait n'existe plus, il est mort désormais.  
Je le voit fermer les yeux et du soulagement semble passé sur son visage.   
J : C'est ce que j'espérer que tu ferais Heero. Tu sais je t'ai un peu considérer comme le fils que je n'avais pas et il me semble maintenant que tu veux tourner la page tu dois savoir qui tu es Heero.  
Heero : Que voulez vous dire ?  
J : Heero, ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché mais tu as encore de la famille.  
Heero : Quoi !C'est impossible !  
J : tu n'as jamais connut ta mère et Odin a dut te dire qu'elle était morte n'est ce pas ?  
Heero : Oui.  
J : Ce n'était pas le cas Heero.  
Heero : Continuer.  
J : Ton père a mis ta mère enceinte parce qu'il voulait un héritier qu'il puisse formé et modelé à sa guise, à ta naissance il t'a emmené et séparé à jamais de ta famille.  
Heero : Je ne comprend.  
J : Tu as une sœur Heero, une sœur jumelle. A la mort de votre mère, elle a eut connaissance de ton existence et s'est mise à ta recherche, elle a finit par remonter jusqu'à moi. Elle est très déterminée comme toi.  
Heero : J'ai une sœur ? Vraiment ? Il me reste de la famille ?  
J : Oui.   
Heero : Ou est-elle ?  
J : Ici.  
Heero : Quoi mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus vite !  
J : Je voulais t'expliquer tout.  
Des bruits de cavalcade se font entendre et Heero lève un sourcil étonné.  
J en souriant : c'est elle.   
Une jeune fille fait alors son apparition. Elle est vêtue d'une des combinaisons des mécaniciens qui travailler sur les Gundam et elle est recouverte de cambouis malgré ça se qui retient l'attention de Heero se sont ses yeux. Deux grand yeux bleus d'une couleur identique aux siens. Un grand sourire illumine son visage et la gorge de Heero se sert douloureusement.  
J : Bonjour, Yusna.  
Yusna : Salut prof ! J'ai enfin réussit à réparer la voiture !  
J : Je vois ça.   
Yusna : Oui, je ne suis pas très propre.  
J : Tu vas être ravie, ce jeune garçon que tu vois là est celui que tu cherchais, c'est Heero.  
Heero voici ta sœur Yusna.  
Le sourire de la jeune fille se fait encore plus chaleureux et elle se jette à son coup en riant alors qu'il répond timidement à son étreinte.  
Yusna : Je suis si contente de t'avoir retrouvé !  
Heero : Moi aussi.  
Yusna : A partir de maintenant je te quitte plus !  
Et elle le serre à l'étouffer sous le regard approbatif du professeur J.  
Ils prennent alors la décision de rester ensemble avec le professeur J le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

De leur côté les autres pilotes réfléchissent à l'endroit ou Heero aurait put se rendre et après un long moment de réflexion, illumination de Duo.  
Duo : J !  
Wufei : Quoi ?  
Duo : Le professeur, certains que c'est lui qu'il a été voir !  
Quatre : C'est pas bête comme raisonnement, on peut toujours essayer.  
Trowa : Allons-y et souhaitons qu'il nous fasse bonne accueil.  
Ils prennent alors la route pendant que Yusna et Heero font connaissance et deviennent très proche en l'espace d'une journée. Ensemble ils finissent par prendre la décision d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de leur mère et eux aussi quittent la base laissant le professeur J mettre en ordre ses derniers papiers pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre le plus vite possible.  
Lorsque les pilotes arrivent cela fait moins de quinze minutes qu'ils sont partis.  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei, et Trowa se dirigent directement vers le bureau de J qui les voit arrivé et s'étonne de leur présence sans le montrer.  
Duo : Ou est Heero ?  
J : Que veux tu dire ?  
Duo : Il est partis alors il est forcément venu voir alors ou est-il ?  
J : Il est arrivé ce matin mais il est reparti.  
Duo : Quand ?  
J : Il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure.  
Duo : Merde ! Merde !Merde !  
Quatre : Ou va-t-il ?  
J : Il retourne sur L1 d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
Wufei : Alors, nous aussi on va y aller !  
Trowa : Avec une peu de chance on le rattrapera peut être ?  
Duo : Allons-y !  
Et ils partent sans écouter la phrase de J.  
J : Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.  
Hélas les quatre garçons n'arrivent que pour voir la navette décollée sous leurs yeux impuissants .  
Duo : Ou que tu ailles on te retrouvera même si on doit y passer notre vie !  
Quatre : Reposons nous, il y a encore une long moment avant que la prochaine navette ne parte.

Deux long mois s'écoulèrent, Duo et les autres ont pendant ce laps de temps retourner la colonie sans pour autant trouver Heero, celui-ci profita de cette période pour se rapprocher de Yusna et retrouver une partie de son insouciance.

Alors que le désespoir commence à gagner les pilotes, ils reçoivent un mail étrange leur donnant une adresse en les informant que celui qu'il recherche y habite.  
Sans se posé plus de question, ils foncent à l'adresse indiquée et y arrivent aisément deux jours plus tard. Leurs pas les amènent à une maison de taille moyenne, ils s'approchent et sonnent, des rires leurs parviennent et une jeune fille plutôt débraillée vient leur ouvrir la porte en souriant.  
Jeune fille : Salut je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
Quatre : On recherche un de nos amis et on nous a indiqué cette adresse mais manifestement nous nous sommes trompés, désolé de vous avoir dérangée.   
Jeune fille : C'est pas grave, il s'appel comment votre ami ? Je le connaît peut être.  
Duo : J'en doute il n'est guère sociable.  
Jeune fille : Les gens changent vous savez.  
Trowa : C'est vrai, il s'appel Heero Yuy.  
La jeune fille les regarde bizarrement puis hurle : Hee-Chanounet d'amour c'est des amis à toi alors ramène tes jolies fesses ici s'il te plaît !  
Les garçon sont ébahis de la réaction de la jeune fille et restent sur le cul en voyant leur ami disparut arrivé en souriant à la jeune fille.  
Heero : Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Yusna j'ai pas d'amis que tu ne connaisse pas chaton !  
Yusna : C'est qui eux alors ?  
Heero regarde qui est à la porte et reconnaît les autres pilotes de Gundam.  
Heero : Que faîtes vous là ?  
Yusna : Tu vois que tu les connaît !  
Quatre : On voulait te retrouver.  
Heero : C'est chose faîtes maintenant partez.  
Et sur ses mots il s'en va.  
Yusna : Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Moi c'est Yusna et vous ?  
Trowa : Voici Wufei, Duo, Quatre et moi c'est Trowa.  
Yusna : Ah ! Vous êtes les anciens pilotes de Gundams, vous avez travailler avec Heero, non ?  
Duo, étonné : Oui, c'est ça.   
Yusna : Vous ne trouverez pas ou logé dans le coin, restez donc passer la nuit ici.  
Quatre : Ca ne vous apportera pas de problème avec Heero ?  
Yusna : Avec Hee'Chou ? Non ! De toute façon je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux !   
Wufei : Ca fait combien de temps que tu le connaît ?  
Yusna : Dans les deux mois ! Venez je vais vous montrez vos chambres  
Alors qu'elle leur fait visiter la maison, la porte d'entrée claque.  
Yusna : Il est parti furax, faites comme chez vous je le ramène très vite !  
Et elle s'élance dans les escaliers.  
Quatre : Je ne m'attendais pas un tel accueil !   
Duo : Il ne m'a pas parlé, pas regardé ! Faut que je sois dingue pour aimer un type pareil ? Quoi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça !  
Trowa : C'est la première fois que tu dis ce que tu éprouve pour lui devant nous.  
Wufei : Maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé vivant tu vas pouvoir lui dire ce que tu éprouves !  
Duo : T'es dingues ! Il n'est pas ravit de nous revoir maintenant qu'il vit avec elle !

Yusna rattrape aisément le jeune garçon puis ils s'assoient tous les deux sur l'herbe à l'hombre d'un vieux chêne non loin de leur maison.  
Yusna : Alors ?   
Heero : Pas envie d'en parler !  
Yusna : Ca va être dure alors parce que je les ai invité pour la nuit !  
Heero : T'as fait Quoi ?  
Yusna : J'allais pas les laisser dehors non ?  
Heero : Oui !  
Yusna : Allez raconte tout à ta petite sœur qui t'aime et qui t'adore à la folie et qui supporte ta mauvaise humeur sans rien dire !  
Et elle lui fait son regard de chien battu au bord des larmes et qui à besoin d'un gros câlin pour être consolé ce qui fait craqué Heero qui éclate de rire.  
Heero : Toi quand t'as quelque chose en tête !  
Yusna : Ba, oui allez dis-moi tout !  
Heero : Ce sont des anciens pilotes de Gundams comme moi et on ne s'était pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre.  
Yusna : Et juste parce qu'ils viennent te voir tu piques ta crise ?  
Heero : On ne s'est jamais bien entendu, à part avec Trowa.  
Yusna : Continue !  
Heero : Wufei n'arrêtais pas de m'emmerder avec l'importance de l'honneur, de la justice et tout son tralala alors que je n'avais plus d'honneur selon moi et que la justice n'était pas vraiment présente alors que tant d'innocents mourraient.  
Yusna : Et puis ?  
Heero : Quatre me fuyait comme si j'avais le peste parce qu'il a un don d'empathie et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête.  
Yusna : Ah ?  
Heero : Et puis Duo, c'est Duo… Trouve toujours les mots qui blessent ça a été dur de ne pas réagir à toutes ses piques ! J'ai eut le droit à d'agréable surnom de sa part aussi : Monsieur Glaçon, soldat parfait, la machine de guerre sans sentiments...  
Yusna : Je te comprend, allez viens avec moi on rentre.  
Heero : Mais…  
Yusna : T'en fais pas j'ai un super plan.  
Elle le convainc de rentrer avec elle et ils retrouvent les autres installés dans le salon en les attendant.  
Quatre : Bonjour Heero !  
Heero :…  
Yusna : Soit gentil, et poli répond quand on te parle s'il te plaît.  
Heero : Salut !  
La jeune fille lui sourit, alors que la mâchoire des autres s'affaisse , elle s'approche de Quatre en souriant et lui décroche une droite qui fait tombé par terre le jeune homme.  
Trowa veut répliquer et tente quelque chose mais elle le bloque et le met à terre c'est ensuite au tour de Duo de retrouver ses amis sur le tapis sous les yeux amusé de Heero et incrédule de Wufei. Celui ci sort son sabre, la jeune fille lui dédie son plus charmant sourire avant de s'en procuré un et une bataille s'engage d'ou Wufei sort perdant.  
Yusna : Ce sont des abrutis Hee-chou mais maintenant que je t'ai vengé vous aller pouvoir vous réconciliez !  
Heero : T'es incroyable toi !  
Yusna : Vi !Je sais !

Les garçons se relèvent et regarde Yusna étonné.  
Yusna : Le prochain qu'est pas sympa avec l'amour de ma vie je le tue c'est compris !  
Wufei : Je voudrais bien voir ça !  
Et avant même qu'il est finit sa phrase, il se retrouve à terre un couteau sous le gorge. Il déglutit péniblement en regardant Heero.   
Heero : Laisse-le.  
Yusna : T'es sûr ? Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux ?  
Heero : Je sais, préfère le faire moi-même.  
Wufei : Glups.  
Quatre : Voyons, je suis certains que l'on n'a pas besoins d'en arriver à de telles extrémité.  
Duo : Quatre a raison ! On s'est donné un mal de chien pour te retrouver et toi tu manques de trucider l'un d'entre nous, c'est pas sympa.  
Heero : Je vous ai rien demander moi ! Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas vous revoir !  
Duo : Désolé…   
Et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre.  
Quatre : C'est malin ça ! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi !  
Et il va rejoindre son ami pour le consoler.  
Yusna : La vache sont drôlement soupe au lait ses pilotes de Gundams ! On se demande comment ils ont fait pour gagner tellement ils sont immatures !  
Wufei, énervé : Du respect pour les soldats onna !  
Yusna : Tu répète ça et je te fais bouffer ton sabre très cher ! Aller ramène tes fesses, tu vas m'aider à préparer à manger !  
Wufei : QUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !  
Yusna : Aller pas de discussion !  
Elle l'attrape par le bras et la traîne dans la cuisine.  
Trowa : Qui est ce ?  
Heero : C'est compliqué…   
Trowa : Désolé pour le comportement de Quatre.   
Heero : Duo et lui semble m'en vouloir d'être parti mais franchement avec le comportement qu'ils ont eut avec moi je me demande à quoi ils s'attendaient ! Que je reste avec vous ? C'était inimaginable…  
Trowa : Je le sais, tu le sais et apparemment Yusna le sait mais eux ne semble pas le voir ou alors ils ne veulent pas le voir.  
Heero : C'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre.  
Trowa : Une explication franche serait la bienvenue non ?  
Heero : Je ne sais pas…  
Yusna : Si, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.  
Wufei : Désolé Heero, je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteignais autant.  
Heero : Tu es là toi ? Je me demande quand vous avez pris la peine de penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir ?  
Wufei :…  
Heero : Et bien je vais te répondre moi : Jamais. Toujours en train de se préoccuper de l'état d'âme d'un empathique ou d'un parleur né et d'un chinois qui pète les plombs ou encore d'un clown qui n'arrive pas à avouer ses sentiments à un certains empathe.  
Trowa : Mais comment…   
Heero : Mais vous croyez quoi que je suis aveugle ! C'est invivable d'être pris en sandwich entre tous vos problèmes qu'il faut que j'écoute patiemment sans rien dire sous peine de me faire envoyé sur les roses parce que je suis le soldat parfait et que pour vous je ne connaît rien aux sentiments ! Alors vous voulez un scoop ! Et bien vous vous êtes planté sur toute la ligne ! Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes ! Mais fallait que je la ferme parce que vous vous preniez pour le centre du monde ! Alors trop c'est trop ! Pauvre petit Quatre qui a hérité de la compagnie de son père et qui doit subvenir aux besoins de ses sœurs ! Pauvre Wufei qui est déshonorer à tout jamais ! Pauvre Trowa qui peut pas avouer son amour à la personne qu'il aime ! Pauvre baka d'américain qui a trouvé du boulot sur sa colonie mais qui veut pas quitté le cocon des pilotes de Gundams ! Alors oui, j'en ai eut ras le bol de vous et de vos problèmes à deux sous, alors oui je suis parti et alors vous croyez quoi ! On est rien les uns pour les autres ! Il serait temps que vous l'admettiez et que vous le compreniez ! Alors vous passez la nuit ici et puis vous retournez de là ou vous venez !  
Wufei : Rien ne nous attends Yuy, on a tout laissé pour te retrouvé.  
Heero : Non, vous vous êtes servi de se prétexte pour rester ensemble et ne pas prendre de décision pour votre avenir ! La vérité c'est que vous avez la trouille de la séparation !  
Trowa : Soyons réaliste Wufei, il a raison.  
Wufei : C'est vrai mais il faut nous comprendre…  
Heero : Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je le ferai alors qu'aucun de vous ne l'a fait ! Pourquoi !  
Yusna : Vous voulez que je vous dises, vous êtes pathétiques…   
Trowa :…  
Wufei : Je vais finir par la découper en rondelle cette onna.  
Heero : T'as pas intérêt ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tourner la page et puis au fond elle a raison.  
Wufei : Ce que tu dis c'est une raison de plus pour que je la tut.  
Heero : Alors à mon tour je serais dans l'obligation de t'enlever la vie.  
Trowa : Heero qui est cette fille ?  
Heero : Ca ne vous regarde pas. Partez au plus vite.  
Il va s'enfermer dans une des pièces du second étage.  
Yusna : Au début je dois dire que vous m'étiez sympathique mais vous ne gagnez pas à être connut les mecs.  
Wufei : La ferme Onna.  
Trowa : Il a raison sur toute la ligne Wufei ne nous cachons pas la face.  
Wufei : Que fait-on alors ? Comment on annonce ça à Duo et Quatre.  
Trowa :…  
Yusna : Pathétiques ! Allez venez préparer le dîner avec moi, on vous offre tout de même l'hospitalité pour la nuit, non ? Et dieu sait qu'il peut s'en passer des choses en une nuit.  
Elle les plante là pour aller dans la cuisine.  
Wufei : Que diable a-t-elle voulut dire ?  
Trowa : On a encore une chance de recoller les morceaux, nos projets ne se réaliseront pas nous ne serons plus jamais réunit comme avant mais nous pouvons gagner un ami. Je m'occupe de la cuisine va parler aux autres.  
Wufei : Pourquoi dois-je… ?  
Trowa : Tu préfères faire la cuisine avec Yusna ?  
Wufei : Non, sans façon…

Dans la cuisine.  
Trowa : Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?  
Yusna : Epluche les pomme de terre s'il te plaît.   
Trowa : Tu sais les frites congelées ça existe.   
Yusna : Ouais mais Heero en a déjà trop mangé à mon goût dans sa vie.  
Trowa : J'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir la nature de vos relations.  
Yusna : M'étonnes pas c'est vachement compliqué même pour nous.  
Trowa : A part les frites on a droit à quoi ?  
Yusna : Poulet, crudité en entrée et glace en désert, ça vous va ?  
Trowa : Oui, c'est notre régime habituel.   
Yusna : J'en doute, le poulet vient d'une ferme voisine, les tomates, carottes et autres viennent du jardin et la glace c'est moi qui l'ai faite avec Heero.  
Trowa : Alors là je reste muet de stupeur !  
Yusna : Ne juge jamais une personne sur ses apparences Trowa.  
Trowa : Je m'en souviendrai.  
Yusna : Je peux te poser une question ?  
Trowa : Demande toujours on verra après.  
Yusna : T'en est où avec Quatre ?  
Trowa : On est ensemble…  
Yusna : Je suis certaine que ça va faire super plaisir à Hee'chou. Dans la chambre de Duo.  
Duo : Je le hais !  
Quatre : Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça.  
Duo : Tu as vu sa réaction, il s'en fou de nous, de moi…  
On frappe à la porte.  
Duo : Qui c'est ?  
Wufei : C'est moi, Wufei.  
Quatre : Entre.   
Wufei : Les gars ça va mal !  
Duo : Pourquoi ?  
Wufei : Tu te souviens des reproches qu'on s'est fait le jour où Heero est parti ?  
Quatre : Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir ?  
Wufei : Il nous les faits…Il est pas si insensible que ça et on s'en ai pas rendu compte.  
Duo : Avoue FEIFEI, T'as but quoi ?  
Wufei : Rien j'ai juste eut la colère de Yuy en pleine face et je peux vous dire ça fait mal quand il vide son sac.  
Quatre : On est des idiots ne de rien avoir vu. Alors on fait quoi ?  
Wufei : On passe la nuit ici et on repart demain.  
Duo : Et lui ?  
Wufei : Il reste là. Il a refait sa vie Duo…  
Duo : Mais et moi ?  
Quatre : Toi ? Mais tu n'es rien pour lui Duo ! Un ancien collègue tout au plus tu aurais dut lui ouvrir ton cœur bien plus tôt.  
Duo : Mais comment je vais faire ?  
Wufei : Barton pense qu'on peut réparer les dégâts…Faudra juste être patient.  
Quatre : Il faut essayer Duo.  
Duo : Ok.  
Quatre : Ou est Trowa ?  
Wufei : Cuisine avec Yusna.  
Quatre : Allons les rejoindre…

Ils les retrouvent donc en train de mettre la table.   
Yusna : Installez-vous, je vais chercher Heero.  
Wufei : Alors ?  
Trowa : Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit ! J'ignore qui elle est pour Yuy.  
Duo : C'est foutu les mec il a refait sa vie avec cette fille !  
Quatre : Faut pas abandonner Duo !

Yusna monte au premier étage et retrouve Heero enfermé dans sa chambre qui pianote sur son PC pour se calmer les nerfs.  
Yusna : Le repas est prêt.  
Heero : Pas faim.   
Yusna : Tu ne veut pas les voir, oui ! Aller viens et ne fais pas l'enfant !  
Heero : Un jour je…  
Yusna : Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.  
Heero : C'est vrai. Devine qui vient demain ?   
Yusna : J ?  
Heero : Tu m'énerves à lire dans mes pensées !  
Yusna : C'est parce qu'on est jumeau j'y peu rien moi et puis toi aussi tu le fais.  
Heero : Oui, alors on y va ?  
Yusna : Bah, vi !  
Ils descendent, retrouvent les autres installés à table et commencent à manger en silence.  
Yusna : Alors si je comprend bien vous avez passé tout votre temps à chercher mon Hee-Chou ?  
Quatre : Oui.   
Yusna : Bah, lui il bosse pour une société informatique, il invente de nouveaux programme pour la, comment ça s'appel déjà ?  
Heero : La Darlian Corporation.   
Trowa : Réléna ?  
Yusna : Oui, c'est ça son amie Réléna lui a trouvé du boulot mais on la voit plus depuis la dernière fois, faut dire qu'elle est pas arrivée au bon moment, la pauvre.  
Heero : C'était drôle ! La tête qu'elle a tiré quand elle nous as surpris !  
Yusna : Pas ma faut elle est entrée sans frappée alors qu'on…Trop gênant !  
Heero : Au moins on la voit plus !  
Trowa : Tu as enfin réussit à te débarrasser de Réléna alors ?  
Yusna : Oui, on était en train de …  
Duo : J'ai plus faim !   
Il se lève et regagne sa chambre.  
Yusna : Il est malade ou quoi ?  
Heero : Laisse tomber c'est Duo.  
Yusna : Je disais donc elle est entrée en plein milieu d'une bataille de peinture entre moi et Heero et elle s'est pris le pot de peinture en pleine tronche !  
Heero : Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis.  
Wufei : T'aurais dut prendre des photos.  
Yusna : Mais on l'a fait ! La pauvre…  
Quatre : Je veux voir ça !  
Heero : Pas de problème, chaton tu les as mises où ?  
Yusna : Bouge pas je vais les chercher. Les voilà !  
Le reste du repas se passe dans une atmosphère plus détendue et les garçons retrouvent une certaine complicité entre eux à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs les plus drôles notamment les tentatives de plaquage de Réléna…   
Alors qu'ils arrivent au désert Yusna prend Quatre en aparté.  
Yusna : Peut être que Duo va mieux non ? Tu pourrais aller lui demander s'il veut de la glace ?  
Quatre : Pas de problème.  
Il monte donc et frappe à la porte de son ami qui pleure.  
Quatre : Duo, c'est moi je peut entrer ?   
Duo : Oui.  
Quatre : Mais pourquoi tu pleure ! Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Et pourquoi tu es partis si brusquement ?  
Duo : Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
Quatre : Non !   
Duo : Je me fou de leur ébat et de qui les surprend ! Bien fais quand même pour le pot de glue !  
Quatre : Hein mais tu n'y est pas du tout ! Elle les as surpris au milieu d'une bataille de peinture et elle s'est prise un pot de peinture bleu sur la tête, tu veux voir les photos ? Il y a de la glace.  
Duo : Je suis vraiment un baka.  
Quatre : Là je crois que oui. On y va ?  
Duo : Ok.  
Il re trouvent donc les autres et la soirée se poursuit au bout d'un moment Heero sort prendre l'air et Duo le suit.  
Duo : Coucou Hee-Chan !  
Heero : C'est Heero.  
Duo : …  
Heero : Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
Duo : Qu'est ce que en as à faire ?  
Heero : Tu as fait de la peine à Yusna en agissant de la sorte.  
Duo : Et alors ! Elle est quoi pour toi ?  
Heero : Tout.  
Duo : …  
Heero : Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?  
Duo : J'ai mal…  
Heero : Ou ça ?  
Duo : A l'intérieur, dans mon cœur .  
Heero :…   
Duo : Je t'aime Heero.  
Heero :…  
Duo : Putain mais dis quelque chose !  
Yusna : Heero ? Duo ? Vous êtes où ?   
Heero : Ici chaton.  
Duo, amer : Chaton ? Tu deviens sentimental Heero !  
Yusna : Qu'est ce que tu as Duo !  
Duo : Mêle toi de tes affaires l'emmerdeuse !  
Heero : Parles lui autrement !  
Duo part en courant et s'enferme dans sa chambre.  
Heero : Ca va ?  
Yusna : Oui, mais j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer !  
Heero : Moi aussi, tu dors avec moi ce soir.   
Yusna : Pourquoi ?  
Heero : Je connaît Duo, il pourrait faire une bêtise sur un coup de tête.  
Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Heero : C'est rien, Duo est fatigué d'ailleurs il est tard et demain vous avez de la route à faire.  
Wufei : Tu as raisons Heero, bonne nuit.  
Trowa : Allons nous coucher Quatre…  
Quatre : Très bien à demain.  
Heero : A demain.  
Yusna : Heero, je te connais maintenant alors dis moi ce qui ne vas que s'est-il passé avec Duo ?  
Heero : Il m'a dit …  
Yusna : Quoi donc ?   
Heero : Je t'aime.  
Yusna : Mais c'est super ! Mais je comprend pas…  
Heero : Il croit que je t'aime !  
Yusna : HEIN ! T'es dingue pourquoi t'as rien dit ! Toi aussi tu l'aimes ! Bordel Heero je vais te mettre mon pied au cul !  
A ce moment des hommes envahissent la maison et les mettent en joue.   
Homme : Pilote Heero Yuy, vous allez reprendre du service pour la cause !  
Heero : Jamais !  
Homme : Oh que si !  
Yusna : Heero, vas-y !  
Heero : Mais…  
Yusna : Vas-y je vais les mettre en pièce occupe toi de tu sais qui…  
Heero : Ok !   
Vif comme l'éclair il monte au premier tandis que Yusna commence le combat.  
Heero : Réveillez-vous ! On nous attaque !  
Quatre : Quoi ?  
Wufei : C'est quoi ce raffut !   
Duo : Foutez moi la paix !  
Trowa : Des hommes de mains sont tout autour de la maison.  
Heero : Magnez-vous Yusna ne va pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps !  
Wufei : Allons aider l'onna.   
Il sort son sabre et descend prendre part à la bataille rapidement suivit par les autres.  
Duo encore sous le choc de sa dispute avec Heero est moins opérationnel que d'habitude et ne voit pas l'homme qui le vise, Yusna s'interpose reçoit la balle et s'effondre à terre.  
Heero la récupère et les pilotes s'enfuient.  
Heero : Tiens bon Yusna, ça va aller.  
Yusna : Zen, c'est trois fois rien ro'…  
Heero : Bien sur tu vas t'en sortir, tu peux pas mourir alors que je viens de te trouver…  
Yusna : Comme si tu pouvais quoi que ce soit sur la mort, imbécile.  
Duo : C'est moi qui devrait…   
Wufei : Garde ton calme Maxwell !  
Trowa : On est arrivé à l'hôpital.  
Quatre : Dépêchons-nous.   
Les médecins prennent en charge la jeune fille et l'emmène au bloc, la balle est passée à quelques millimètres du cœur et a sectionné une veine des plus importante, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et il faut extraire la balle qui s'est figée dans un muscle.  
Heero : Bon sang pourquoi c'est si long !  
Quatre : Ca va aller Heero.  
Heero : Si jamais elle meurt, je pourrais pas continuer !  
Duo : Je suis désolé Heero si j'avais fait plus attention…  
Heero : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il faut toujours qu'elle pense aux autres avant elle.   
Wufei : Elle semblait solide, elle va s'en sortir Yuy.  
Trowa : Il n'y a pas de raison.  
Un médecin s'approche alors la mine sombre.  
Médecin : La balle est extraite mais elle a perdu une trop grande quantité de sang…  
Quatre : Pourquoi ne pas faire une transfusion ?  
Médecin : C'est impossible, elle a un groupe sanguin des plus rare qui incompatible avec tout autre…  
Heero : Je suis donneur.  
Médecin ?  
Heero : Nous sommes du même groupe sanguin.  
Médecin : Mais comment pouvez vous en être certain ?  
Heero : C'est ma sœur jumelle.  
Stupéfaction des autres pilotes.   
Médecin : Alors venez il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.  
Duo : Ca sœur ! Mais quel con je suis !  
Quatre : Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !  
Wufei : Tu m'étonne qu'elle soit si forte, finalement c'est un honneur que d'être battu par la jumelle du soldat parfait.  
Trowa :…  
Une semaine plus tard, la jeune fille sort de l'hôpital et sourit en voyant son frère et Duo se tenir par la main. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui, peut être pas toute rose mais avec un sentiment nouveau pour lui. L'amour.  
Le petit groupe fut bientôt retrouvé par une blonde femme répondant au nom de Sally qui couve un certain chinois de regard amoureux…


End file.
